The float and night vision light are necessities for night fishing which provides the fisherman the indication of a fish catch. There are diverse floats and night vision lights available for use in fishing independently or in combination thereof for the fisherman to see clearly the response of the float. However, most floats are designed with a round bottom, which makes it easy for the waves to drive them back to the sea shore. If the float is too far away and the night vision light is not available, there is no advance warning signal to indicate whether a fish are caught or not. Furthermore, the night vision light uses batteries that are difficult to dispose of, and this becomes an environmental problem. The prior art float is unable to provide positioning and identification of a fish catch without the aid of the night vision light.